


In the Office

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Modern Steggy, Office Sex, One Shot, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Oneshot, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: Steve and Peggy have a quicky when he goes to pick her up at the office. Unfortunately, they hadn't counted on the receptionist staying behind.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	In the Office

He found her, sitting at her desk with her back turned away from the door. Her neck was craned and she was leaning forward for some reason; he walked towards the side to discover why. 

“Your shoulder giving you trouble again?” he asked.

She jumped slightly and mumbled under her breath.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” she uttered; the frustration evident in her voice.

She continued to work her hand on her shoulder, ignoring him.

“I did. Twice,” he replied to deaf ears.

Gently he removed her hand and replaced it with his. She opened her mouth to protest, but it quickly died as rubbed his thumb in a circular motion.  
She sighed happily as the pressure began to ease away her pain. He continued to knead the spot, knowing just where to touch. Peggy’s eyes closed shut and she melted into the sensation.

“Better?” he asked softly.  
“Mhmm,” she whispered, “but don’t stop. For the love of God, don’t stop.”

He had no plans on stopping. Making her feel good brought him his own sense of satisfaction.  
He slipped the strap of her dress downwards, her bra strap sliding away with it. He gripped the now expose skin and applied pressure with the palm of his hand.  
She moaned quietly in appreciation.  
Steve continued to work the tension away from her shoulder. It had been a troublesome spot for quiet some time, yet Peggy was too stubborn to admit it. After giving up on trying to convince her to see a doctor, he opted to be her personal masseur when needed. 

“Is your agenda clear for the evening?” he asked suddenly.

It took her ears a moment to register that he had spoken. She turned her head and asked him to repeat himself.

“Are you free? No late meetings?” 

She slowly shook her head, no, unclear of where he was going with this. 

“Good.”

Before she could voice her inquiries, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. His stubble tickled but in the best way. 

“Steve…,” she breathed his name. 

He trailed more kisses upwards toward her neck as he pulled her other straps down. She got the memo and reached backwards to unzip her dress. Steve wasted no time in unhooking her bra. Her skin was warm beneath his fingertips, his own heat meshing with hers.  
She wanted to see him, to touch him too. She stood from her seat and rolled the chair out of their way. 

“That’s better. Hello, Darling,” she greeted him properly and kissed him full on the lips.

He replied by opening his mouth and slipping his tongue inside of hers.  
She cupped the nape of his neck, scrapping slightly with her nails. He kissed her harder.  
He wrapped an arm around her lower back, drawing her closer to him. Her nipples had grown hard as the cool air hit them more directly. He slipped his other hand in between them to give them a gentle squeeze.  
She moaned against his mouth. 

“Enough with the teasing already. I’ve missed you,” she said when she pulled her lips away.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, always eager to oblige. 

He sat back on her desk after shoving her laptop to the side. Together, they worked to get his pants down. Peggy fished his dick out of his boxers, giving it a few stokes although he was already hard against her grip.  
He exhaled as he watched her. She rubbed her fingers between her legs and used her own wetness to lubricate him. 

“Ready soldier?” she asked.

He nodded his head and lifted her onto his lap. She planted her knees against the outside of his thighs, rising up and guiding him inside of her. She held her breath as she adjusted to fit him.  
Once he was fully inside, she began to move. Up and down, her intensity increasing. He thrusted his hips upwards to match her movements. 

“Oh, Steve,” she cried as he drove deeper. 

She hugged her arms around his neck as their hips continued to work together. It wasn’t long before the only sounds in her office were their heavy breathing and his dick slamming in and out of her.  
They kissed, he slapped her ass, she bit his neck. She was close and so was he. Her cheeks flushed as she gripped his neck tighter. 

“Steve!”

He felt her cum around him as he barely held onto his own release. 

“Peg--,” he panted as he waited for her to calm down. 

“Cum, darling,” she urged him between ragged breathing.

His fingers dug into her hips as he pumped faster and deeper. She breathed through it and kissed his jaw sloppily. 

“Peggy,” he said huskily as he climaxed. 

They took a few minutes to gather their composure. As their breathing returned to normal, they shared another kiss, this time more gently. 

“I truly did miss you, Steve.”

“I can tell,” he replied with a smug grin, “I missed you too, Peg.”

Peggy slipped back down onto her own two feet and righted her clothing. Steve pulled his pants up as he stood as well.

“Are you ready to head home now?” he asked.

She nodded. She slipped her purse strap onto her good shoulder. Steve placed her laptop into its case, knowing she was going to take work home with her. He had given up on that fight long ago. He held the door for her and flicked the lights off after she was out.  
They stopped to bid the receptionist a goodnight. The poor girl was new and appeared embarrassed. Peggy made a mental note to buy her some flowers or chocolates for having the misfortune of hearing them have sex. 

“You didn’t make sure we were alone first?” Peggy asked once they were out of earshot.

“It never mattered before,” Steve replied sheepishly. 

She didn’t have a proper argument for that, so she settled for silence. Not before cutting him an ugly look though.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded anything in forever. It's been even longer since I've wrote something Steggy related. These two are never far from my heart though, please enjoy!


End file.
